Mounting brackets for mounting onto the drip gutter of a vehicle are known. They are made from cast aluminum and include an engaging section which engages the inside surface of the drip gutter and a clamping plate which engages the outside bottom surface of the drip gutter. A cam-actuated member is connected to the clamping plate for clampingly securing the mounting bracket in position along the drip gutter. The engaging section extends into an arcuate leg which has a collar pivotally mounted at its free end.
Such mounting brackets are clampingly secured in pairs opposite each other onto the drip gutter of a vehicle with tubular members secured within the collars to form a rack for carrying light loads. These mounting brackets cannot carry heavy loads because they are not strong enough for such loads. Even light loads can present a problem because of the mounting brackets being made of cast aluminum and being subject to breakage due to the frangible nature of cast metal.